


chris bang: a sad idiot

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Aussie Slang, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, because aussie line interact, chris bang is dumb and just wants love: the story, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chris was an idiot. he knew that it would eventually happen, they're all soprettyandkindand chris was susceptible to anyone who showed more than 2% kindness to him.





	chris bang: a sad idiot

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm posting again it's a miracle hello

chris was an idiot. he knew that it would eventually happen, they're all so _pretty_ and _kind_ and chris was susceptible to anyone who showed more than 2% kindness to him. not a very good idea in the long run, but most of the time it was a fleeting like, not a really annoying _love_ that kept kicking in the door to his heart every time his hand touched one of theirs for a second longer than what was needed, or when one of them cuddled into his side during movie night (don't get chris started on when they actually held his hand or, god forbid, _kissed him_ ).

so, when it started to become routine that they gave him a kiss whenever they went to bed, chris knew he was doomed. it started with jeongin - most things like this started with either jeongin or woojin, really. it was late at night and both of them were dead on their feet, all energy seeped from them chris hardly had the energy to get past the front door, let alone carry jeongin to bed, so they just lied together on the couch.

in his tired state, chris felt jeongin kiss him briefly and mutter 'i love you, hyung', sending a rush of heat to chris's face. he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he _was_ sure that it was all platonic. jeongin was tired and probably thought he was woojin or someone else, since he's seen jeongin kiss them a few times at night.

despite the definitive answer, chris's heart couldn't stop racing. it was a wonder, chris thought, that jeongin could fall asleep at all against his chest.

it didn't stop there, though. it started to become a habit of jeongin's to kiss chris goodnight, and one day jisung walked into the studio when jeongin was saying goodnight. it was chaos from there as jisung tried to get a kiss from chris as well and, as much as chris _maybe_ wanted it, chris avoided jisung until he was backed up in a corner. he really hoped jisung couldn't see the blush on his face.

then, one by one, the other members started to do it. woojin was always affectionate with chris, so he wasn't really a surprise, but the moment felix, his australian brother-in-arms, kissed him lightly before burying his face in a pillow, chris knew that his grave was dug and he was prepared to lie in it.

unfortunately for chris, he knew the kisses never had feelings behind them. at least, not the feelings chris wanted them to have. his stomach twisted whenever one of them walked into his studio at night, and he knew that it would add another tally to the 'kisses i wished were romantic :(' board in his mind.

he wished a lot of things the other eight did were romantic towards him. he suspected that at _least_ two of them were dating each other, he just wasn't particularly sure who it was, since they all seemed to be personally attacking his wishes by cuddling and holding hands and kissing one another. chris could see the feelings in their eyes, and _god_ he wished that they looked at him like that.

"channie-hyung?" seungmin muttered as he walked into chris's studio. chris looked at the time before he looked at seungmin, thankful that it wasn't the younger's bed time yet.

he turned to face the younger, smiling softly. "what is it, seungmin?" he asked, taking in the view of the younger in the strange pink light coming from his desk. he really looked like an angel, chris decided, he always looked like an angel.

"we're having a disney movie marathon, do you want to come with us?" seungmin asked, shuffling his feet in nervousness. chris hadn't come to the last three movie marathons they had held, always saying he would 'try, but i've got a lot of work to do'.

but, along with being susceptible to people who were kind to him, he was also susceptible to people who were pretty, and seungmin was _extra pretty_ in the lights. chris turned and saved his work before closing down his computer. he had probably needed a break today, anyway. seungmin's look of happiness when chris turned around again told him that he had made the right choice. "lead the way," he said to seungmin.

his heart jumped when seungmin grabbed his hand and gently tugged him outside. he tried to shove it down though and just followed seungmin out into the living room, where the rest of them were spread out across the couches and the floor. seungmin pushed chris to the couch where hyunjin and felix were curled up together.

chris sat down behind minho, who leaned back in between chris's legs and started playing with the end of his jeans. seungmin took the spot beside chris, even though the couch was only supposed to hold three people. he rested his head on chris's shoulder and took one of chris's hands in his own, linking their fingers together.

chris vaugely registered jisung putting in a movie - mulan, probably - but he was too overwhelmed with minho and seungmin to really be paying attention to the movie. the hand seungmin had a hold of twitched, making seungmin tighten his grip, and chris felt like crying.

he wasn't entirely sure why, but when felix moved from leaning on hyunjin to leaning on him, he cracked. silent tears streaked down his cheeks and dripped onto his lap. he noticed felix look up at him with concern. "chris?" he muttered. "what's wrong?"

chris just shook his head. "don't worry," he said, trying his best to speak evenly. felix started at him a bit longer before he turned his attention back to the movie. chris watched felix steal some concerned looks at him, but he ignored them to (attempt to) watch the movie.

about five hours in, chris excused himself to go to the bathroom. he knew that _someone_ followed him, but he didn't really care about who it was. it was too much for him to sit out there for so long with his band mates so close to him. he sat down on the cold titled floor, pressing his sweating palms to the tiles and taking deep breaths to calm his heart.

"chris?" chris heard felix's voice come from the door. he lifted his head and saw felix and changbin standing in the doorway looking concerned. "you okay mate?"

chris couldn't say he didn't miss the australian accent, even though it had been less than a day since he last heard it.

"eh," chris muttered. "she'll be right." chris could see changbin's confusion and laughed slightly. "i'm just a bit tired," he said, switching back to korean for changbin's sake.

changbin still looked confused though. "then why are you on the floor in the bathroom instead of in your bed?" he asked, stepping into the bathroom and offering his hands to pull chris up.

"because the tiles are cold and i am hot," chris replied, taking changbin's hands and hauling himself off the floor.

he caught felix's eyes and knew exactly what the other australian was going to say before he even said it. "damn right you're hot," felix said, definitely purposely making his voice deeper and winking at chris. unfortunately for chris, the bright bathroom lights did nothing to hide his bright red blush.

felix laughed and whispered something to changbin, who nodded and left the bathroom (but not without giving chris a kiss and muttering 'goodnight'). "come on," felix said, grabbing chris's now-empty hands and pulling him outside the bathroom and to his bedroom.

"felix, you can continue the marathon if you want to," chris mumbled, but there was no heart behind it.

felix instead pushed chris onto the bed and wrapped both of them in the covers. "just sleep, chris," he said. "you deserve it." chris didn't have the energy to argue with felix, so he accepted his fate and closed his eyes.

the bedroom was silent for what seemed like hours as chris teetered on the edge of consciousness and dreamland. the squeaking of the door pulled him into waking, along with felix moving beside him.

"is he asleep?" woojin's voice came from the door. chris felt felix stare at him for a while, and with the silence assumed he nodded. "good," woojin said, "you should sleep now too. goodnight felix."

"'night hyung," felix replied, lying back down and shuffling closer to chris. the door closed with a click and the room was encompassed in silence. "you know, chris," felix said, breaking the silence. chris worried that felix didn't think he was asleep. "you're too oblivious for your own good. we all love you, so much, you just refuse to believe it."

chris's breath hitched and he knew that felix knew he was awake, but he was too distracted by the fact that _they loved him_. he felt felix's hand on his cheek and only realised he was crying when felix wiped away a tear. "hey, chris, don't cry," he said. "why are you crying?"

"i-i thought yo-you all loved some-someone else," chris said, voice straining.

felix smiled at him. "chris, we all love each other but we were waiting for you," he explained. "we didn't want to leave you out."

"why?" chris asked. felix frowned at him in confusion.

"because we all love you," he replied. "it wouldn't be fair if we didn't wait." chris knew the tears had stopped, but felix was still caressing his cheek softly. "do you want me to get the others? maybe they can convince you."

chris thought for a moment. one one hand it was nice here with just felix, but on the other hand he did want everyone else here. he nodded in reply to felix and the younger smiled. "i'll be right back," he said, kissing chris gently and rolling out of bed.

when the door closed behind felix, chris's mind froze. the eight people he had been in love with for too long actually liked him back. no, felix said they _loved_ him. he didn't know how to react.

maybe he died and this was his heaven. or maybe it was hell and felix was actually just joking and none of them liked him at all. he didn't want to think about that, he wasn't sure if he could deal with it.

the door opened and chris couldn't find it in him to look over, afraid that it was a cruel joke of some kind. "hyung?" jisung's voice came from the foot of the bed and chris wondered how he got there so fast. "do you really not think we love you?"

chris shook his head slightly, turning on his stomach and burying his face in his pillow to hide from the others. a weight was added to his back as someone jumped on him and straddled his waist. the someone leaned down and started to press kisses to the back of chris's neck, trailing down to his neck and shoulders.

"come on hyunjin, seriously?" minho yelled from the door. "we had a deal! no kissing chan-hyung until we're all dating!"

chris let out a strangled 'what', which he assumed hyunjin heard (since he was presumably the one on chris's back). "what do you mean, 'what'?" hyunjin asked. "didn't felix tell you that we were waiting for you?"

hyunjin was dragged off chris's back by changbin, which, under any other circumstance, would have been funny to chris. "he did," chris muttered, sitting up on the couch and wrapping the blankets around himself. "i just- i still can't believe you all like me. i've spent the past few months thinking that i was _weird_ for liking not one, but all eight of my members, but then you all actually- you actually _like me back_."

chris was crying again, he could hear the tears dropping onto the blanket in the silence of the room. jeongin stepped forward after an awkward 30 seconds or so and sat down on chris's lap. "of course we love you, hyung," he said, wiping away chris's tears. "there isn't any reason we shouldn't love you."

chris looked up at them all, standing silently around the doorway as if frightened to ruin the mood. it finally hit him, as he took in how they looked at him as if he held all the stars in his hands (and if he was imagining things, well, that didn't matter), that, after so long, he finally had a definitive answer to the question that was burning in the back of his mind.

"does this mean i get more goodnight kisses?" chris asked. the silence in the room was replaced with laughter that was too loud for the time of night, but nobody really cared.

they did love him. _all of them_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> note: why do australians say 'she'll be right' to everything? who is she? i don't know, but shE'LL BE RIGHT


End file.
